Segunda Oportunidade
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: Chika Daimon e Ikuto Noguchi são dois estudantes universitários. Os dois namoravam e, um dia, Ikuto quis elevar o nível da relação. No entanto, Chika ainda não estava preparada para tal passo. É então que ela resolveu pedir-lhe o favor de que a esquecesse... Nesse momento ela vê-se numa época diferente. Uma na qual ela teria de encontrar Ikuto e ter a sua segunda oportunidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi! ^^ Tudo bem? Aqui lanço mais uma das minhas fics. É de um casal que acho muito fofo e, por isso, espero que gostam! xD Bjs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segunda Oportunidade<strong>_

**Capítulo I – Esquece que eu existo!**

O sol aparecia no horizonte mais uma vez, iluminando com a bela cidade de Tóquio.

Um despertador não parava de tocar. O despertador de uma jovem morena de olhos verdes que, naquele momento, estava aos poucos a acordar.

Chika Daimon. Era como ela se chamava. Tinha dezoito anos e andava a tirar o curso de engenharia biomédica na Universidade de Tóquio.

Para trás ficou o tempo em que era uma menininha, porque, desde que derrotaram Igdrassil, muitos anos se haviam passado e Masaru ainda continuava sem dar sinais de um possível regresso.

Apesar de sentir muito a falta dele, ela sabia que podia contar com a família e com o namorado para o que fosse preciso.

Naquele meio-termo, a mãe continuava a ser doméstica e o pai passou a trabalhar para o Senhor Iguchi, o pai do Ikuto, que, por acaso, era o seu namorado e que estudava na mesma universidade que ela, daí que iam sempre juntos pela manhã para lá.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou aflita, ao ver as horas – Estou atrasada!

Numa correria, ela levantou-se da cama e começou a preparar-se para sair.

- Bom dia, filha! – cumprimentou o pai, sentado na cozinha a tomar o seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia, pai! - pegou e deu uma trinca numa das torradas que estavam na mesa – Txau! Tenho de ir!

- Não te estás a esquecer de nada? – perguntou o pai, apontando com o dedo indicador para a bochecha esquerda.

Chika rolou os olhos e, um pouco a contragosto, foi ter com ele e deu-lhe o tão desejado beijo.

- Fui!

Depois de fechar a porta, o pai sorriu. _«Essa é a minha menina!»_.

_**[…]**_

- Desculpa o atraso.

- Não faz mal. Vamos?

- Sim!

Deram um beijo na boca, como a desejarem bom dia um ao outro, e depois, de mãos dadas, seguiram caminho.

Ikuto Iguchi. Após tanto tempo, também ele tinha mudado. Estava maior, elegante e mantinha o mesmo corte de cabelo de quando era criança, só que um pouco mais curto. Em termos de aparência podia ter mudado um pouco, mas em personalidade, esta continuava a mesma. Continuava a ser a mesma pessoa gentil e alegre de sempre. E os seus olhos dourados não deixavam de comprovar isso mesmo.

Estava feliz com a nova vida que levava. E grande parte dessa felicidade se devia a uma pessoa especial. A Chika Daimon. Ela era tudo para ele. Até agora se perguntava de onde viera a coragem para lhe ter pedido em namoro. Não importa como…no fim valera a pena.

- Chegamos. Vejo-te depois das aulas? – perguntou Chika, ansiosa, ao virar-se para o namorado assim que chegaram à sala onde ela ia ter aulas.

- Sim. – Ikuto sorriu, depositando-lhe um cálido beijo nos lábios, para depois sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido: – Vemo-nos no sítio do costume, e não te atrases.

A jovem deu-lhe uma resposta afirmativa com a cabeça, indo depois de seguida para dentro da sala, embora estivesse reticente em largar-lhe a mão. Amava-o. Oh! Como o amava!

Já Ikuto, ele também não gostava de ficar por muito tempo longe dela, mas tinha de ser. Amava-a igualmente, tanto que há já algum tempo só pensava numa coisa. No quanto gostaria de que a sua primeira vez fosse com ela. Era virgem e sabia que ela também o era, mas…será que ela também quereria o mesmo?

_**[…]**_

Uma semana se havia passado. Era uma sexta-feira e seus pais estavam de partida. Iam para casa da avó no campo. Pelos vistos, ela estava doente e precisava de certos cuidados.

- Porta-te bem, querida.

- Sim, mãe. Pode deixar.

- E mocinha. Espero que quando voltarmos tudo esteja dentro dos conformes. Tudo lavadinho e arrumadinho. E nada de brincadeiras esquisitas dentro de casa, ok?

- Pai! – exclamou indignada por entender onde ele queria chegar – Por quem me tomas? Tenho dezoito anos. Já sei o que faço, ok?

- Vamos, querido, senão se faz tarde. – disse, puxando-o pelo braço com delicadeza.

- Ok, querida. – pegou nas malas e, depois de as colocar na mala do carro, sussurrou à filha – Não se esqueçam de se proteger.

- Pai!

- Querido. Vamos! – chamou-lhe já dentro do carro – Deixa a tua filha em paz e vamos! Ela já é maior de idade e sabe tomar conta de si!

- Assim o espero, querida!

Piscou o olho à filha e depois entrou no carro. Os dois despediram-se uma última vez da filha antes de arrancarem, deixando-a assim sozinha e com a casa só para ela.

_**[…]**_

- Podes entrar, Ikuto.

- Tens a certeza, Chika? – perguntou o rapaz do lado de fora da casa - Não é mal eu estar aqui, enquanto os teus pais estão fora?

- Não. – aproximou-se dele e puxou-o pela manga da camisa branca para dentro de casa, fechando de seguida com o calcanhar a porta – E agora vê mas é se entras logo de uma vez!

- Hum…cheira bem…

- O cheiro vem da cozinha. Estou a preparar algo para a gente comer.

- Tu cozinhas? – perguntou surpreso, enquanto a seguia até lá.

- De quê o espanto? – pegou em dois pratos de um armário, tirou o testo do tacho e depois depositou a comida já preparada em cada um deles – Se te convidei para jantar, quem achas que o iria fazer?

Ikuto sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, passando a observar a mesa, a maneira como esta estava enfeitada. Uma toalha vermelha a cobria por todo e sobre esta estavam, em cada ponta, um copo, os respetivos talheres e os guardanapos, que eram da mesma cor que a toalha, enrolados e metidos numa argola dourada própria para eles. E, no centro, exatamente entre os dois lugares, uma vela fina e comprida branca que reluzia.

- Jantar romântico?

Chika sorriu e colocou os pratos sobre a mesa. Um para ela e outro à frente dele.

- E o que mais poderia ser, quando finalmente tenho um momento a sós com o meu namorado?

Os dois animados com a ideia beijaram-se. Assim que terminaram, Chika sentou-se no seu lugar, começando assim os dois a comer tranquilamente.

_**[…] **_

- O jantar estava divinal! – comentou Ikuto, sentando-se no sofá bege da sala – Também não era para menos. – com a mão direita agarrou-lhe no pulso esquerdo e puxou-a, acabando ela por se sentar no seu colo – Uma vez que esse jantar foi preparado por estas mãos de fadas. – disse ao mesmo tempo que levava as levava aos lábios, beijando-as.

- Assim deixas-me toda encabulada. – confessou envergonhada.

- A sério? Então… - sorriu de satisfação e aproximou o seu rosto do dela- tenho de te elogiar mais vezes.

Sem espaço para mais meias palavras, ele passou à ação. Captou-lhe os lábios com os seus, beijando-a de forma apaixonada.

Quando ela o convidara para aquele jantar, Ikuto nem queria acreditar na sorte que tivera. Apesar das dúvidas iniciais, ele agora achava aquela, a oportunidade pela qual estava esperando para almejar o que tanto queria bem lá dentro do seu íntimo.

A determinada altura, o beijo foi ficando mais intenso. Louco de desejo pela menina que estava no seu colo, começou a passar-lhe as mãos pelo corpo. De cima para baixo. Tocava-lhe sem rudeza alguma, pensando no corpo dela como uma bela obra de arte.

No entanto, quando ele agarrou-lhe na barra da camisa rosa-claro que levava vestida, tentando tirar-lhe de dentro das calças de ganga, Chika despertou para a realidade, retraindo-se. Levantou-se e afastou-se um pouco dele, o que o deixou frustrado e preocupado, pois não sabia o que tinha feito de mal.

- Desculpa, Ikuto. Mas não dá. Ainda não estou preparada.

- Chika. – respirou fundo e levantou-se para ir ao seu encontro – Eu amo-te muito e queria que soubesses que gostava muito que a minha primeira vez fosse contigo.

- Também eu, Ikuto. Mas…não dá. Por enquanto não dá. Ainda não me sinto preparada para tal passo. – os olhos começaram a ficar húmidos – Que vergonha! – abraçou-se a si própria – Sou tão fraca…

- Não digas isso, Chika! – Ikuto não estava a gostar de vê-la naquele estado. E, por isso, preocupado, pousou as mãos nos seus ombros, fazendo com que ela estivesse de frente para ele – Isto não tem nada a ver com ser fraco ou não, Chika. Eu espero.

- Não… - abanou a cabeça em negação de forma sistemática – Por favor, não faças tal sacrifício por mim… És homem e eu compreendo… - Ikuto não estava a acreditar no que estava a ouvir. – Sabes uma coisa? – perguntou num tom decidido, afastando-se dele – Esquece. Nunca que ei-de estar preparada. – olhou-o nos olhos - Esquece que eu existo!

As lágrimas caíam-lhe dos olhos, toldando-lhe a visão.

- Chika!

_Aquele grito foi a última coisa que ouvi, porque de repente tudo para mim ficou escuro. Não sei o que se passou ao certo, mas quando voltei a abrir os olhos o Ikuto já não se encontrava do meu lado. Tinha desaparecido por completo..._

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Devo continuar? Porque esta fic ainda tem muito que dar o que falar! xD <strong>

**Bjs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi! ^^ Aqui vai o segundo capítulo da minha fic Digimon! Espero que gostem! xD **

***A partir de agora grande parte da fic será relatada pela Chika. Neste caso, só a última parte é do Ikuto. ^^**

**Bjs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II – Um futuro onde não existo<strong>_

Ikuto tinha desaparecido, no entanto, vendo melhor o espaço onde me situava após ter acordado, continuava a estar na minha casa. Só que ao mesmo tempo achava que não. Não sei…talvez a disposição dos móveis… Sei lá! A única coisa na qual me interroguei era de como isso era possível.

- Quem és tu?

Nesse momento paralisei de susto. Aquela voz parecia ser de mulher e não me era familiar. Daí que virei-me, a pouco e pouco, na direcção de onde ela vinha e foi então que vi, na porta de entrada com um menino ao colo, uma mulher mais ou menos da minha altura e que deveria ter idade para ser a minha mãe.

Os dois olhavam para mim como se estivessem a ver um fantasma.

A mulher tinha os olhos violeta e os cabelos eram lisos, castanhos meio avermelhados, e iam pelos ombros. Usava uma camisola de manga comprida branca, umas calças jeans e, nos pés, uns sapatos pretos rasos. Quanto ao menino, este deveria ter os seus três anos de idade, franzino e que usava uma t-shirt branca, uns calções pretos de ganga e, nos pés, umas meias brancas até a meio da barriga da perna, enfiadas nuns sapatos igualmente pretos, só que um tanto mais infantis. Tinha a mesma cor de olhos da tal mulher, mas o cabelo era diferente. Era de um castanho chocolate e ondulado.

- Quem és tu? – repetiu a pergunta, pousando o menino no chão – Como entraste aqui?

Comecei a ficar assustada. Mas…aquela não era a minha casa? Que confusão!

- Não sei… - disse num fio de voz, enquanto levava as mãos à cabeça, acocorando-me de seguida – Sinceramente não sei… Estava na sala da minha casa e de repente…apareço aqui… - olhei-a de novo, achando que, naquele momento, ela deveria estar a pensar que eu era maluca. – Por acaso conhece os meus pais? Os Daimon?

- Os Daimon? – perguntou surpresa, piscando os olhos várias vezes – Sim, conheço, mas…

- A sério? – nesse momento ergui-me e a olhei de forma esperançosa – E onde é que os posso encontrar?

- No cemitério. – o meu sorriso se desfez automaticamente – Lamento informá-la, mas faz três anos que os Daimon morreram. – fiquei devastada. Como é que aquilo era possível? Até há momentos eles estavam vivos e até haviam-lhe pedido para ter cuidado. – Posso-te fazer uma pergunta? – acenei que sim com a cabeça, ainda transtornada com a notícia. – Tens a certeza de que Suguru e Saiyuri Daimon eram os teus pais?

- Sim. Eu sou…era a filha deles. Chamo-me Chika Daimon.

A mulher ficou um tanto pensativa.

- Estranho… Não me recordo de eles terem mencionado que tinham tido uma filha. Um filho sim. Agora uma filha…

De repente, ouvimos um estranho barulho lá de cima. Mais alguém deveria estar dentro daquela casa.

- És tu, Yoshino?

Yoshino?!

Passei a olhar para ela surpresa. Nunca que pensei que aquela mulher fosse a Yoshino.

- Sim, Masaru! Sou eu! Cheguei!

Masaru?! O Masaru estava ali? Como isso era possível? Pensava que ele ainda estava no mundo digital.

Suspirei. Onde vim parar? Esta nova situação estava a dar comigo em doida! Estava cada vez mais estranha.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos, alto e atlético sob umas roupas bem informais, descia as escadas. Apesar de ter uns anos a mais em cima, seria incapaz de esquecer aquele rosto amável e aqueles olhos verdes e expressivos.

- Pai! – exclamou o menino, que estivera aquele tempo todo a um canto, indo ter com ele – Temos uma visita.

O homem pegou nele e o abraçou forte.

- Quem?

Passou a olhar para mim depois de ter pousado o menino no chão. Senti um arrepio a percorrer-me a espinha, quando os nossos olhos se encontraram.

Apesar de estar numa situação meio constrangedora, no fundo estava feliz por voltar a vê-lo. E, como tal, fui ter com ele e abracei-o, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os meus braços e encostando a cabeça no seu peito.

- Masaru! Que saudades!

- Ah… Fico feliz por sabê-lo. Mas…quem és tu?

Foi aí que voltei à realidade. Olhei-o espantada. O que se estava a passar? Como é que o Masaru não sabia quem ela era? Porque não estava a reconhecer a sua própria irmã? Se bem que já estava a achar estranha a situação antes de ele aparecer.

- Masaru. – pronunciou-se a Yoshino, aproximando-se deles – Não sei como ela veio parar aqui. Fiquei tão surpresa como tu. Mas é que ela diz que é filha dos teus pais. Que é tua irmã.

- Irmã?! Mas eu não tenho irmãos, Yoshino! Sou filho único.

- É…o que achei estranho. Mas ela tem o teu sobrenome.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Depois apalpei os meus calções a ver se conseguia encontrar alguma coisa que me pudesse identificar.

- Achei! Aqui está! O meu cartão de identidade.

Ele agarrou nele e analisou-o com atenção na companhia da mulher.

- Estranho mesmo. Segundo este cartão, ela chama-se Chika Daimon e é filha dos meus pais.

- E então, Masaru? O que vamos fazer?

Ficámos, eu, a Yoshino e o menino, na expectativa. Olhávamos para ele à espera de uma resposta.

- Ok. – disse ele por fim – Ela pode ficar.

- Obrigada! – agradeci toda felicíssima.

- Tens a certeza, Masaru?

- Sim. Por mais estranho que pareça, sinto que ela não é má pessoa. Para além de que… - um sorriso apareceu-lhe nos lábios – sempre gostei de ter uma irmã.

- Tu não tens jeito, Masaru…

O pequeno aproximou-se e estendeu-me a mão direita ao mesmo tempo que sorria calorosamente para mim.

- Bem-vinda à família!

Sorri-lhe de volta e apertei-lhe a mão, dando um posso bem.

- Obrigada.

Não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas tudo indicava que tinha vindo parar a uma espécie de futuro. Um futuro no qual ela não existia e o Masaru estava casado com a Yoshino, sendo que os dois tinham um filho em comum. Um filho que, por sinal, era um amor.

Mas…e o Ikuto? Ela podia não existir, mas ele com certeza que existiria, não? No entanto…não saberia como o encontrar. Ele estaria tão mudado quanto aos outros.

Suspirei.

Essa busca teria de esperar só mais um bocadinho. O que mais queria agora era desfrutar da sua nova família.

_**[…]**_

Uma semana. Uma semana passou desde que vim parar a este _"mundo"_. Um no qual eu não existia. No entanto…agora a situação mostrava ser bem diferente, pelo menos pelo simples facto de que já não era - ou me sentia - um incómodo para as três pessoas que moravam naquela casa.

Todos eles aprenderam a viver e a conviver comigo, e eu vice-versa com eles. Aos poucos íamos nos conhecendo melhor e, por incrível que pareça, pude ver que apesar de tudo nem foram assim tantas as coisas que mudaram assim tanto.

Os gostos do Masaru continuavam os mesmos!

E, como não tinha um trabalho – Também pudera. Acebei de aterrar aqui por magia! -, o meu irmão resolveu matricular-me na faculdade local. Para todos os efeitos ainda tenho 18 anos. Não mudei de aparência, nem nada disso, apenas o tempo e o espaço.

Sendo assim, um dia, estando eu sozinha em casa sem nada para fazer, sentada no sofá, apeteceu-me pegar num jornal, um dos que estavam sobre a mesinha ao lado. Abri-o e depois comecei a lê-lo. Até que a dada altura um determinado artigo chamou-me à atenção. Apesar de não ter foto, nele estava estampado o nome do Ikuto, que agora pelos vistos era um cientista e um empresário de renome.

Comecei a pensar. Se ele era assim tão conhecido, então as pessoas talvez a pudessem ajudar a encontra-lo. Saberiam onde ele estaria a viver. Assim seria como matar dois coelhos numa cajadada só!

Portanto, nem pensei duas vezes. Levantei-me daquele sofá e sai porta fora, decidida a encontrar alguém que me pudesse ser de grande ajuda.

_**[…] **_

Ia a caminho do único hotel de cinco estrelas da cidade. Estava a um quarteirão de distância dele, faltando só um pouco para chegar lá. Segundo uma mulher do mercado, seria nesse mesmo hotel que o Ikuto se encontrava instalado. Cruzei os dedos, esperando que fosse verdade.

Dobrei a esquina e, nesse instante, reparei numa pequena multidão de pessoas à entrada do hotel. Pela aparência e as camaras de filmar deveriam ser jornalistas. E se ali estavam jornalistas, era porque o Ikuto também ali estava.

Aproximei-me do local. Estava bem ansiosa. A cada passo que dava, sentia o meu coração a bater mais forte. Contudo, de tão absorta que estava, nem havia reparado que mais alguém estava também a se dirigir para o hotel.

Chocámo-nos e desequilibrei-me. Quase que caia ao chão se uma mão forte não me amparasse nas costas. Foi então que abri os olhos e vi a pessoa que me salvou de uma possível queda. Um homem de pele morena e de feições bem masculinas. Uns dez centímetros mais alto do que eu. Cabelo penteado de forma impecável para trás, e olhos dourados…

Dourados?

- Desculpa. Não a vi. A menina encontra-se bem?

A sua voz era grossa e máscula, que mostrava ter um pouco de preocupação. Aquele homem era mesmo quem ela pensava que era?

- S-Sim… - disse meio abobadada ao mesmo tempo que me endireitava – I-Ikuto…? –perguntei a medo. Tinha de tirar aquela dúvida da minha cabeça.

- Sim… - ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Ikuto Noguchi.

- Ikuto… - incapaz de aguentar as emoções que por mim fluíam, abracei-o sem pensar, o que o deixou surpreso – Estou tão feliz por voltar a ver-te…!

Então ele pousou as mãos, uma em cada ombro. Foi aí que apercebi-me do erro que havia cometido.

- Desculpa… - afastei-me da proximidade dele – Fi-lo sem pensar.

Idiota! Até parece que já não te lembras que agora estás num universo futuro, no qual nem sequer existes!

Desculpei-me mais uma vez e vim-me embora envergonhada. Só esperava era que, da próxima vez que o visse, não voltasse a fazer tamanha figura triste.

_**[…] **_

Entretanto, Ikuto olhava para aquela moça que acabara de se ir embora um pouco apressada. Não sabia porquê, mas o abraço que esta lhe dera não lhe havia sido indiferente.

Desde o momento em que o seu olhar se havia prendido ao dela, que era de um verde harmonioso, não sabia porquê, mas algo lhe dissera que já a tinha visto antes. Que a conhecia de algum lugar. Só não sabia de onde.

_«Deve ter sido mesmo impressão minha.»_, pensou ao encolher os ombros, dirigindo-se, por fim, ao hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>E que tal? Foi bom? Espero que digam alguma coisa, ok? Às vezes até me esqueço desta conta, porque não é tão activa ou então não sinto o carinho de vocês. Pelo menos nalgumas categorias. Como esta por exemplo. <strong>

**Mas...tudo bem. Fico à espera. :) **

**Bjs **


End file.
